Mental Abilities
Psychokinesis, also called PK, is a mental power that all Furons have evolved in their species. In its basic form, allows for manipulation over thought, energy, and matter with the Furon's more advanced mind. Psychokinesis allows Crypto to use several powers from the PK Menu that is present in all Destroy All Humans! games. PK Menu The PK Menu is the section of the game were the player can choose a mental ability to use. Mental Lock This serves as the trigger for the PK Menu, and can also be used as a proper “lock-on” targeting mechanic. This lets Crypto choose the person to focus his mental powers on. Once a target is "PK locked", the player can strafe around it on foot, making easier to dodge attacks and focus weapons fire on the target. Abilities This is a complete list of abilities that the player can access. Note that not every one of the abilities below are found in the PK Menu, some are activated by separate player triggers or controls. Standard Abilities Cortex Scan It allows Crypto to peer into the minds of lower life forms, allowing him to read any hidden thoughts that the target has. This is used for probing for information. In the first game and in Path of the Furon, reading minds can replenish concentration energy or keep a body-snatched human alive. This ability was absent in Big Willy Unleashed. PK PK is an acronym for P'sycho-'''k'inesis. It is the most commonly used mental ability. This primarily allows Crypto to telekinetically manipulate objects with his mind by lifting them (usually with an aura surrounding the object in question). This can be upgraded to lift heavier and larger objects like cars and tanks. Outside of it being controlled by the player, PK can also be used to torture living targets (DAH! cutscene) and make them explode with a thought (DAH!2 side mission). When the user holds up an object in the air, it's called PK Hold. When the user throws the object, it is called PK Throw. PK Magnet PK Magnet gives Crypto the ability to magnetize the object he has in PK Hold, making it attract various nearby people and objects. This ability is only used in Path of the Furon. Holobob This ability allows the Crypto to further trick unsuspecting humans by projecting a psychic illusion of the appearance of any human he sees, but the more that the disguise is worn, the more concentration its drains to work, which can be replenished by using Cortex Scan on humans. The illusion can easily fool normal humans, but not Majestic agents who have the mysterious ability to see through the disguise and destroy it. This ability was later replaced by Body Snatch due to its flaws. Body Snatch This replaced the Holobob from the first game. This ability allows Crypto to inhabit and possess the body of another person. Once in a body, his energy bar is replaced with his host which steadily decreases and Crypto has no access to his weapons. If it reaches zero, Crypto is expelled and the host is killed. If Crypto expels early, the person is still alive (albeit with less health). In Path of the Furon, he can replenish his host's health by reading the minds of humans. Brain Extract This ability allows Crypto to telekinecally make a human's head explode with his mind, allowing for the extraction of their brain stem. Used in the first and second games. Hypnosis/Hypno Blast Hypno Blast allows Crypto mind control over one or many humans by implanting hypnotic suggestions into their minds, though this is limited in the first game since the only commands he can access are to sleep or distract other humans. New commands are added exclusively for certain missions, but are never used again. Under normal playing conditions, the hypnosis effect only lasts as long as Crypto stays close to the subject, while long-term commands can last for an indefinite time. Variants of these commands do show in later games. *Free Love/Disco Fever:' This makes all humans in the general area dance to hippie music (or disco music) and forget that they've seen you. It only lasts for a few moments. Called "Free Love" in the second game and "Disco Fever" in ''Path of the Furon. *'Forget:' This implants the human with the suggestion for his mind to be wiped of Crypto's existence. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Follow:' This only works on civilians, making them mindlessly follow Crypto. Only one can be controlled at a time. Found in only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Protect:' This only works on armed humans. It allows Crypto to hypnotize a single enemy into attacking any other common enemies. The Gene Blender enhances this ability from ninjas, to KGB agents, and to Blisk Mutants. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. Transmogrify Introduced in the second game and still follows afterwards, this allows Crypto to break down the elements in objects and transform their physical matter into useful ammunition for his weapons. In the fourth game, this ability can also be used on humans. Advanced Abilities Mind Flash The Mind Flash ability completely stuns every human in the world for a period of time and resets the Alert level. It also works on Blisk Mutants and Blisk Warriors. Mind Flash is recharged by consuming brain stems. Time Stop/Temporal Fist This is perhaps the strongest Furon mental ability. Time Stop actually allows the user to stop time, freezing everything else in its place. But, it doesn't allow the player to use any other mental abilities or fire any weapons, until later in the game when he is allowed to use PK. This ability is great for buying time to recover shield energy during a battle. It would later be used as the key to using the Temporal Fist, an ancient Furon mental ability. While time is stopped, this allows the user to manipulate their surroundings and use a far more powerful PK Throw, or it can also be used to move faster than anything else besides other users, as demonstrated between the duel between the Master and Saxon. Trivia *It was mentioned by Pox that despite the potency of Crypto's mental powers, they were called "shockingly limited", implying that these are not fully developed powers. Category:PK Abilities